Please Watch Over Me
by Sliferservant
Summary: Round 4 of BED's contest.  Ryou always had Bakura to watch over and protect him but who will watch him when Bakura is murdered right before his eyes?  Fragileshipping complete one shot


Welcome all to my 4th round entry for Black Egyptian Dragon's contest. I managed to survive the 3rd round, which we all know was the hardest round so far. So let us see what I can come up with for the new pairing. 

I am solely dedicating this one-shot to my best friend in the whole wide world, Yami-chan aka XxcrimsonheartxX. We have been friends for going on a year now and what a year it has been, so I hope you love this as much as I will writing it. You will love it anyway because it has your current obsession within its contents.

Round 4 - Fragileshipping (Yami and Ryou)

Title: Please Watch Over Me

------------------------

The sun was shining brightly throughout the world, and gracing not only the beautiful landscape with its warming light, it was also shining down upon two young white-haired teenagers. The first was known as Bakura, the older of the two boys. He was a very protective individual, and he always cared and looked out for what seemed like his younger brother, the other young boy known as Ryou.

Though Bakura and Ryou looked very much alike, they were not related. True they both had the same snow white hair, the pale smooth complexion, and shining brown eyes, they were complete opposites. Bakura was the more outgoing and physical of the two, while Ryou was the shy quiet one who kept to himself. While Ryou was not a very talkative person, he was always very comfortable with Bakura, and would always express himself to the older one.

But yes, even though they were not related, Bakura always protected Ryou from harm and misfortune. They had become friends what seemed like ages ago. They both were currently walking around the park, just enjoying the feel of the warm spring afternoon. They were just talking, nothing important, just idle chit chat, things that had happened in the last few hours and were just wanting to relive the moment like it had happened weeks ago.

They were walking side by side until Bakura stopped and Ryou walked ahead a few more steps before realizing that he was not beside him anymore. Ryou walked back to where he was and saw Bakura was looking to the sky with a serious look on his face. Something didn't feel right, Bakura was so carefree and happy a few moments ago and now he was serious as you could get. Something was up.

Ryou looked up and tried looking for whatever Bakura was looking at. All Ryou saw was dark gray storm clouds gathering in the sky, nothing out of the ordinary. Ryou gently touched Bakura's shoulder making him look at him with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Bakura, maybe we should head home, it looks like a storm is coming." Ryou finally said.

Bakura simply nodded and started walking back in the direction of their houses. Bakura and Ryou lived next to each other, so they were always spending time together. While they were walking, a light drizzle had begun falling, making Bakura grab Ryou's wrist and run toward his house that was rapidly coming into view as they kept running. Bakura and Ryou dashed through Bakura's front door before a torrential downpour started raging outside.

Ryou sat down on the couch panting lightly as he was not used to the physical activity that Bakura was obviously used to. Bakura meanwhile just went to get a couple of towels so they could dry off before they could get sick.

Ryou was thinking to himself while he waited for Bakura to get back. It was quiet in the house until a thunderous crash was heard outside, making Ryou almost jump out of his skin. Ryou quickly got up and went looking for Bakura, Ryou hated thunderstorms, and he hated being alone. Bakura met him in the hallway, or more or less, the floor met both of them when Ryou ran headfirst into Bakura knocking them to the ground. Ryou in his rush did not see Bakura until he ran into him.

Bakura saw that Ryou was terrified and he knew it was because of the thunderclap he just heard. Bakura just smiled and got up, also helping Ryou stand back up and gently taking his hand, they walked back into the living room.

"Ryou, you know there is nothing to be afraid of." Bakura said after they sat down on the couch.

"Bakura, you know I don't like them, and not everyone is as fearless as you." Ryou replied.

Bakura smirked, he was fearless in a lot of cases, but even Bakura has his fears. Though he always enjoyed the comment every now and then.

"Trust me, they can't hurt you, why be scared of them?" Bakura said chuckling.

Ryou gave what looked like an adorable version of a glare, making Bakura laugh, and causing Ryou to pout.

Bakura just ruffled the hair on Ryou's head.

"Well don't worry Ryou, I am always here to protect you and keep you safe from the big bad storm." He mocked.

Ryou smiled, he knew Bakura would keep him safe, like he has done all these years.

A comfortable silence fell over them, until another crash was heard, but this time it was not a thunderclap.

Bakura shot up from his seat, and looked toward the kitchen where the crash came from, Ryou standing up behind him fearfully.

"Stay here Ryou." Bakura said as he went to check out what happened.

Just as Bakura reached the door, a green bolt of magic flew through the doorway making Bakura jump back to avoid getting hit. Both he and Ryou looked at the door in shock.

"What was that!?" Ryou yelled.

Bakura was about to answer when they noticed another person in the house, someone neither of them had ever seen before. This new stranger looked to be a lot older than either of them. His hair was a very light turquoise color, and reached down his back. He wore pure white robes that wrapped around his form. The weirdest part that Bakura noticed that his eyes were two different colors. One was gold and the other was a green hazel color.

Ryou stepped back, afraid of what this stranger could do, while Bakura stood his ground in front of Ryou and raised an arm like a shield for him and sounded like he was growling.

"Who are you!?" Bakura yelled out in rage, this was his house and what business did this guy have here?

Ryou flinched at Bakura's tone even though it was not directed at him, Bakura had an intimidating attitude, yet it looked ineffective to this guy, whoever he was.

The new figure just grinned,

"To you, I am Master Dartz."

Bakura's eyes narrowed more, he was really getting upset, and if this Dartz guy did not leave soon, things were going to get ugly, Bakura's attitude was not one to test, especially when he was mad.

Ryou was getting more and more frightened with each passing moment, and started taking steps back to make sure he was out of the way in case Bakura decided to jump this guy. Meanwhile, Dartz looked and watched Ryou move and had a lustful look in his eyes, which did not go unnoticed by Bakura.

"Don't look at him that way!" Bakura yelled out.

Dartz looked back at Bakura and grinned again.

"I shall look at him anyway I please pathetic mortal, he will make a lovely new slave."

Bakura looked shocked at what he just heard, just what did Dartz plan on doing with Ryou? He wasn't going to think about it, he would protect Ryou just as he has always done. Bakura tensed up as dark purple shadows appeared and wrapped around him, as a golden magical ring with five spikes hanging from it appeared around his neck.

Ryou saw that Bakura was serious, he never summoned the Millennium Ring unless it was absolutely necessary, and backed up against the far wall. Ryou remembered what happened the last time Bakura got like this, he nearly destroyed everything with his magic, and he did not want to be struck down because he was in the way.

Bakura gathered his shadow powers to him and unleashed a bolt of black purple magic towards Dartz, who just smirked as he unleashed his own green bolt of magic right back at him.

Both bolts clashed and a loud crackling thunder erupted throughout the house as they struck each other over and over until they wrapped around each other in a helix pattern with neither side reaching its target because neither of the wielders were going to give up until the other had fallen.

Dartz was none to pleased to see that Bakura was an equal match for him and so decided to tip the fight in his favor. He raised his arm unleashing a second green bolt that flew around the room and caught Bakura in the back making him yell out, and because his concentration was broken, his own purple bolt dissipated, letting Dartz's first one strike him in the chest.

Bakura fell to his knees, clutching his chest painfully, though his ring took the brunt of the hit, he still had his injury on his back. Ryou saw this and rushed to Bakura's side.

"Bakura! Are you alright?" Ryou was almost in tears, he had never seen anyone be able to strike Bakura and now they both were in great danger, and there was no one there to help them.

Dartz grinned sadistically, he had broken Bakura's concentration, now all he had to do was remove him permanently, and then Ryou would be his. But Dartz was not about to let this end easily.

Dartz walked over and grabbed Ryou by the arm and dragged him back away from Bakura, who tried all he could to save Ryou from this madman, but with both injuries, his movement was limited.

Ryou was thrashing around wildly trying to get away from him so he could help Bakura, but was failing miserably, Dartz had an unrelenting grip on his arm, nails digging into his soft skin, causing him to wince painfully, as he kept looking back at Bakura.

Dartz was going to make an example of Bakura, he was going to show Ryou to not go against him or it would have painful consequences.

Dartz raised his free arm again as his green magic surrounded him again, and he pointed to Bakura, as dozens of thin green beams shot toward him and wrapped around Bakura like chains, binding him to his spot. Bakura couldn't move, and struggled as he did, Dartz just moved his fingers, which would make Bakura gasp and yell out painfully as the magical bonds just tightened around him, crushing his body in its grip.

Ryou watched on helplessly as Bakura was screaming out in pain, and he couldn't help him. Dartz kept twisting his fingers, and every time Bakura would end up yelling out more, and now blood was starting to gently pour out of the corners of his mouth as he was being crushed to death.

Ryou was screaming for Dartz to stop, but fell on deaf ears as he continued his torture.

Bakura was starting to fade out from lack of oxygen, and lowered his head, making Ryou scream out his name trying to keep him conscious, while Dartz kept this evil look on his face.

He decided it was time to end this, Ryou understood what he was capable of, and now Bakura would be out of his way. He threw his hand behind him, causing the binds around Bakura to loosen and let go, and as Bakura was falling to the ground, Dartz thrust his arm up, causing the same thin beams of magic that were just crushing the life out of Bakura to split and strike Bakura countless times, causing cuts and slashes all over his body, while Bakura yelled as much as he could, because he could not defend himself against all of this.

The beams then stopped and disappeared letting Bakura collapse to the floor in a bloody heap, his breathing labored and hoarse. Dartz loosened his grip on Ryou's arm letting him go as he watched him rush to Bakura's side trying desperately to help him but to no avail.

Tears were flowing freely down Ryou's face as he saw the numerous wounds on Bakura's body and knew there was no way he was going to survive this, and there was nothing he could do. Ryou took Bakura's hand in his and tried to keep him awake and with him.

"Ryou" he said weakly, "I...I'm sorry, I...couldn't protect you" tears started slowly falling from Bakura's eyes, until he closed his eyes despite Ryou's cries. Ryou continued calling for him to wake up and he didn't move.

Dartz walked back and grabbed Ryou's arm again, and drug him away from Bakura's body, Ryou screaming and yelling for Bakura to wake up, knowing deep down he would not get back up.

Dartz drug Ryou outside into the pouring rain and started carrying him further and further, as the thunder continued making Ryou shudder and cower fearfully. He still hated thunder and now the one that had protected him was now gone.

Dartz was growing irritated with Ryou's cries and yells and stopped and turned to slap him, but before his hand could connect with Ryou's face, a massive beam of bright red light shot between them, causing Dartz to jump back in shock and Ryou to fall to the ground painfully.

Dartz looked in the direction where the beam came from and saw nothing, while Ryou just curled up where he was wishing this whole thing would end.

After finding nothing, Dartz went to go grab Ryou again, but again, before he could touch him, another beam of light zipped past making him stop and look again. Growing frustrated again, he summoned his green magic and shot it out wildly in all directions thinking it will hit whatever keeps interfering.

Wrong.

As soon as Dartz's green magic died down, a wave of red beams shot wildly in the air and struck Dartz while he was distracted. As he collapsed to his knees, he continued looking for the source of this new magic. He heard Ryou gasp, and looked toward him to see him holding on for dear life to a new figure.

All Dartz saw of this new man was he had what looked like spiked tri-colored hair, black with red edges and golden bangs shaped up into the spikes. This new man was holding Ryou protectively, while Ryou had a death grip on him.

The new figure looked at Dartz and all he saw was the man's soul piercing red eyes, eyes that seemed to burn his very soul with its intensity. He never moved as red magic gathered around his form and shot one single beam that twisted up and through the air and spiraled downwards and shot right through Dartz's chest coming out of his back as it pierced his body. But the beam after going through him the first time, just flew back upward and around and shot through a different part of him, making him yell out in pain again as he was struck continuously.

The beam never faltered in power, and it kept flying up and around, getting faster and more precise in its mark, as it kept tearing through Dartz's body opening up numerous wounds until the new figure stood up bringing Ryou up with him. He had one arm wrapped around Ryou's back while the other he had settled on his side holding him close. Ryou had his hands and face buried in this man's chest crying endlessly.

After the red beam finally stopped and vanished, Dartz's lifeless body fell to the ground, blood pooling around the corpse, the rain washing it away from sight. Ryou felt himself being picked up bridal style, but kept his face hidden as he continued crying softly.

Ryou noticed that he was no longer getting rained on, and saw that he was in his house, but didn't care, he lost Bakura and now who knows what this new guy wanted. He felt the guy set him gently on the counter in his kitchen, letting him look at this new figure.

Ryou saw the hair, the smooth skin, the black leather covering his form, and had a split thought of how attractive he looked, but went away in that same instant as he remembered what he had done to Dartz.

The new man placed a hand under Ryou's chin and lifted it up and made him look at him, soft brown met striking crimson. Ryou gasped in awe at the sheer beauty of those eyes.

"Who are you?" Ryou asked quietly.

The new figure blinked slowly.

"Yami"

Ryou just looked at Yami and just gently wrapped his arms around his neck and started crying again as he remembered what had happened to Bakura. Yami just held Ryou comfortingly and let him cry all he wanted. Yami knew this was a devastating blow to the young boy.

Yami picked him back up and carried him into the living room and sat down on the couch and sat him in his lap. After a while, Ryou tired himself out and passed out on Yami's lap. Yami looked to make sure he had no injuries, and after confirming he was alright, gently laid down on the couch letting Ryou lay on top of him, as they both slept through the night.

The next morning Ryou woke up alone, he blinked and looked around and saw he was in his own house, and wandered if everything that happened was a dream. He got up and looked out his window that would show him Bakura's house. He saw that there was a huge gaping hole where Bakura's kitchen was and it all came rushing back to him and he started crying again. It wasn't a dream, Bakura was gone, who was going to watch over him now?

Ryou fell to his knees and kept crying until he felt a soft hand gently touch his shoulder, and looked back through his tear filled eyes at Yami. He was still there, he was the one who saved him last night and brought him back home.

Yami got down on one knee and looked at Ryou and wiped away his tears with his thumb.

"Ryou, I am sorry for your loss, but know that I will be here to protect you. You may not care for me as much as your friend, but just know that you will be safe with me and I will do everything in my power to make you happy." Yami said softly.

Ryou looked at Yami, he just met him last night, kinda, and he was already dedicated enough to him to try and keep him safe?

Ryou couldn't help himself, he reached out and embraced Yami, burying his face in his shoulder as Yami just held him close.

Ryou lifted his head some so he could breath better, his crying was making it difficult, Yami just moved the side of his face and pressed it against Ryou's, holding him closer.

Ryou felt the warm soft breathing of Yami on his shoulder and slowly looked up at him, while Yami looked back at Ryou lovingly.

Ryou slowly moved his face closer to Yami's without realizing it and next thing he knew, his lips were brushing against Yami's, and Yami pulled him into a gentle kiss, while Ryou kissed back.

Yami placed a hand on the side of Ryou's face and caressed the soft delicate skin, both had closed their eyes, and were getting more into the moment, Ryou had placed his hands on Yami's well built chest, feeling the muscles there, while Yami moved his hand from Ryou's face to the back of his neck to pull him closer to him, to deepen the kiss.

Ryou only complied when he felt a soft warm tongue gently run across his bottom lip and allowed him to continue as the inside of his mouth was being explored by Yami. Ryou moaned softly as Yami used his free hand to gently slide up and down Ryou's side, as his hands had wrapped around Yami's neck, pulling him closer.

Ryou was completely distracted and in pure bliss as Yami continued on.

After a few moments, they pulled apart and just stared at each other, until Ryou lowered his head sadly.

Yami knew it was because Ryou was still upset about Bakura, he knew they had to be close if he was this upset about it. But while Ryou was sleeping, Yami had done something that he hoped would make Ryou believe him when he said he would stay with him forever to protect him.

Yami helped Ryou up and walked outside, hand in hand, and walked around to his backyard, and what Ryou saw made him gasp.

Yami had buried Bakura and made a beautiful grave for him. Yami must have worked for hours on this. A short white fence surrounded the grave, and the grave itself was covered with fresh flowers and a stone lay at the back of it saying this...

_Here lies Bakura _

_Dear friend and protector_

_May you watch over and protect Ryou from your place in heaven._

It was written in a beautiful script and Ryou read it over and over, he knew Yami must have went through a lot to do all of this in the few short hours he was asleep. He was glad that Bakura was in a better place, but he would miss him horribly. Thanks the Gods above that he at least has Yami to watch over and protect him here while Bakura watches him from heaven.

Ryou walked back to Yami after looking at the grave one more time, and embraced him again, and smiled knowing Bakura was now safe and so was he, thanks to Yami.

------------------------

Wow, I hope everyone liked this. I like it, and I hope a special best friend of mine likes it as well.

But here it is, my 4th round entry, and I hope it gets me through. But we shall see, won't we?

Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review if you will.


End file.
